PCT Publication WO 2009/125350 to Levy et al. describes a mobile communications device which includes a locator unit to receive and process information regarding a current location for the mobile communications device, a parking status determination unit to determine a parking status for the device based on at least changes in the current location, and a communication unit to forward the parking status to a parking community processor.